


From The Moon

by doubleyuu



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Tragic Romance, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleyuu/pseuds/doubleyuu
Summary: Sometimes the best way to love is letting him/her go.





	From The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came when I randomly remember about The Tale of Kaguya-hime. However, the story will be fast forwarded and is set in present time. The story may be completely different from Kaguya-hime. 
> 
> I actually have 2 upcoming examinations, so I'm sorry for some lacks and weird things that appears in the story.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the story and happy reading!

I love Yuko-chan, and that's what matters to me now. I'll always be there for her, and so will she - for me. 

I still remember that day when we met for the very first time. Everything is still clear as day when Yuko threw her smile to me after I watched her helping and assisting an elderly woman in a bus. Maybe it was hitomebore, at the moment when our eyes met each other and she gave me that warm smile. Since that time, I kept thinking of her and dreaming that someday we will be together. However, that dream is real and here now with me. 

You can never deny that love is blind. Well, love is actually not only blind, but also deaf - at least for me. People out there say that she's such a weirdo, loner, and living in her own world. They also say that what she has got until today is just because of the luck for having such a face. Even the worse thing I've heard about her is that she's a beauty with zero attitude because she barely talks to anyone else. The only way to communicate with her is writing down or type everything to say - which is also such a waste of time. 

I should admit that communicating with her is truly a struggle since she must write everything down, instead of saying it directly. It hurt me at first when I found that she is mute, but knowing that she cares for me and supports me in her own way, I'm finally able to love her for who she is. 

Since nobody can tell how my life should be, now I'm sure that she's the one and only for me. Even though she has such a disability, I'm sure that someday she will be not only a good wife for me, but also a supermom for our future children. I can't wait that moment when she finally use my family name in front of her given name, so I've decided to get the thing tonight, and do it tomorrow night. 

**

That blow wakes me up from my sleep. Well, that always happens everyday because I know the person who always does it. Nobody will do that for me, but Yuko. I know that everytime she blows my cheek, our distant is always so close. So close that her face right in front of mine, and otherwise. 

"Ohayou, Yuko-chan." I let her lips land on mine, and that kind of touch is something I always crave. She pulls my shirt to wake me up and takes me to the dining room. 

After that, she lets me sit on a side of dining table and serves an omurice with my name on top of it. She gives me that smile as a gesture to talk to me. 

"Thanks, babe!" I pat her head as a form of my gratitude to have her with me now. When I'm about to put my first spoon of omurice, I feel her touching my shoulder as she's passing her notebook to me.

"Ne, Yuto-kun! Where do you wanna go today? Lately we've been a little bit busy on our own, and I think that will be better if we spend the day only for us." I read that note while imagining how Yuko's voice would sound like if she could speak. Honestly, something strange has happened to me since the day Yuko moved in to my apartment. Lately I always hear a sound of someone's hum for a song that I can barely find in any radio, music streaming services, nor video streaming sites - but I should say that it's one of the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my entire life, and it happens almost every night. I always imagine that that voice was playing in my head every time I read Yuko's writing when we're having a conversation.

"Wherever you want to, but tonight... there's something else that I wanna tell you," I answer her question. It doesn't take a long time for her to respond my answer.

"Honestly I really want something simple. No fancy foods, wines, nor places where we have to spend much money." Nah, I have to think over it so I can fulfill her wish. Just in a few minutes, she passes her notebook again. "Because I have something to tell you too, and I can't hold it anymore."

"If you have something to tell and you can't hold it anymore, then tell me now," I answer her gently before eating my omurice again.

"But I need to know what you wanna tell me first. I can tell you about mine later once you told me yours." I read that again, and why? Why, Yuko-chan? I wonder why you always let me do my things and stuffs before you.

"Ne, Yuto-kun! Where do you wanna go today? Lately we've been a little bit busy on our own, and I think that will be better if we spend the day only for us." I read that note while imagining how Yuko's voice would sound like if she could speak. 

"Well, if this is what you want, you have to wait until the night comes." Yuko nods her head as her agreement. 

**

Instead of going out, apparently we just stayed home the whole day. Today I really wanna treat her like a queen, so let her pampering herself: staying in the ofuro, doing her hair and makeup, and etc.

While she is pampering herself, I do my whole things so everything can be perfect. I set the table, preparing the dinner, and something else... that I can't say yet. Because I want everything to be perfect, I can make zero mess for this.

Finally Yuko appeared with her hair done, red lipstick covering her lips, and the nude a-line short dress on her. Well, actually I'm the one who asked her to dress like that, so I can feel the romantic moment in simple way. I really can't wait her expression for the candlelight lighting, red roses in some spots in the dining and living room, and the roses' petals close to the coffee table. However, my expectation is a completely different with the reality. When I thought that Yuko would be impressed, instead she put her gloomy face and walk to the window and open it.

I do wonder why she looks like that all of the sudden, and honestly I never saw her acting like this. When I come to her, she keeps inhaling and exhaling, while her eyes seem to be blankly staring at the moon. When I look at her, her tears slowly flowing through her eyes.

"Yuko-chan, what's wrong?" I put my fingers on her face to wipe her tears, and later I hold her close to my body. I actually wanted to let her go to take her notebook, but instead, she pulled me closer and hold me tighter that the way she always does.

"You don't need to take it!" A soft voice of a woman comes to my ears. Yes, that voice that I mentioned before! But this one sounds as if the owner was holding herself not to cry. Yuko pull herself away from me, and that voice comes out of her mouth.

"I know you won't easily understand this, but I can explain it after you told me what you want to tell." I couldn't be more surprised for this, but this strange thing is happening. When I always thought that Yuko used to be mute, tonight she shows her truest self that she's not mute at all. That soothing voice that I hear in most of my nights is really Yuko's. "C'mon, Yuto-kun! I know that there's something you wanna say now!" Yuko insists me to say a thing. Because I cannot hold it anymore, I take out the little red box out of my pocket and kneel down in front of her. I close my eyes and open that box.

"Araki Yuko-chan, will you marry me?" I dare myself to propose her in such situation - since she insisted me to express what I've been dying to tell to her. I know this situation turns out to be wrong, but I have no more choice. I can hear the sound of her exhale while I'm waiting for her to say a thing. Somehow I can sense that something wrong will happen.

"Yuto-kun, I know that soon or later you'll do this, and... if I wasn't in this situation, I would definitely say yes, but... here's the thing I wanna tell you!" Eventually Yuko breaks her cry after holding it for minutes. "There's a reason why I've been mute in most of my life, and all of the sudden, I can speak clearly - or if you realize that I've been humming in most of night." I can barely believe it even though this has happened for several minutes. Yuko is talking with her own voice instead of writing it down as usual, and I don't know what happen next.

"Can you explain it? This is completely beyond normal, you know. Like... how can this be possible?" I really don't know how to express my surprise for this. All I can see is that Yuko starts to wipe her tears. 

"There something else you should know about me, but, there's a but. Don't ever think that I stop loving you! Don't ever think that way because I always do, but time will tell what actually happens." She stops for a while and wipes her tears again, and, "The reason why I'm only able to speak in the bright night is because... when the moonlight appears, it will connect my heart to my home. My actual home that I've been missing for my entire life." Honestly I still can't believe what I heard, but that's what had come out of her mouth. There's no way to deny the ugly truth.

"Do you mean that you have... you have to go back to the moon?" Yuko nods her head as yes, so I have nothing to deny anymore. All the truth has been stated and no more lie is concealed by now. Yuko holds me with the tightest hug she can give to me and then looks up at me and letting me touching her with the last kiss. Yes, this is the last time I can feel this feeling, so I need to cherish it by taking the time until she let me go.

Something else is gently pushing me away from her, and when I open my eyes, I already saw her surrounded by a light that resembles the moonlight, but in the smaller size. Slow but sure, she leaves me by getting out through the window and eventually flying higher to the sky. Well, I can't believe it, but that's what I see. When I was sure she was the one, it turns out that she isn't. Maybe I was better off a fool if I didn't have to lose her now, but if I stay being a fool, I know that it will be really hard for me to accept the truth because eventually nothing can stops her for going home. I think it's time to tidy up all these things, but before I get started, I find this note in the spot where she stands before me for the last time. 

"Yuto-kun, I'm sorry that I've been lied to you for all this time. I wish I could stay and grow old together with you, but soon or later I have to leave you and go home to the place where I belong. However, if you miss me, you can look at the moonlight, just so you'll know that I'll always love you and never forget you." 

At least that's how Yuko's last note is all about. What happened just now seemed like a dream, but no, it's not. Yuko is obviously no more there. No matter how big my love is for her, she will never come back, and... yeah. I just have to let her go to love her. 


End file.
